


Part of Your World

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Interspecies, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones is a new fisherman who loves the ocean and everything about it. One day though he finds a merman in his fishing net and seeks to learn more about the fascinating creature. </p><p>merman!Arthur/Alfred</p><p>no real warnings here except merman/human sex and a small bit of gore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Title is that sonbg from Little Mermaid bluh
> 
> So I got this idea while on a drive and liked it and wrote it and yeah.

Alfred Jones loved the ocean. He loved how humongous it was, how you could look at it and not see the other side, how you could dive but couldn’t reach the bottom. He loved how mysterious it was and wanted to explore every inch of it, know everything about it.

He lived in a small fishing town with his father Francis and his twin brother Matthew. His father was an ex-fisherman and now owned a bakery, quitting his previous job when he had gotten married. After all the life of a fisherman was dangerous, he didn’t want to risk his life with a family. His mother had died in childbirth so it was Francis’s job to raise the twins. Despite being twins though Alfred and Matthew were as different as the ocean and land. Alfred was energetic, brave, boastful, loud and always getting into trouble. Matthew on the other hand was more quiet, polite, calm, and because of this always overshadowed by his twin.

Alfred had always wanted to grow up to be a fisherman, not caring if it was dangerous, he wanted to go out onto the sea, wanted to spend his time on the sea. He would talk to his father about it, hear stories and learn about all the different types of fish there were. However there was always one story he found really strange, the story his father would tell him about mermaids.

No one really believed in mermaids, well, some did. Mainly the fishermen or sailors that would stop in their port. Half human- half fish they would say. The upper body just like a human’s, the lower was a fishtail that would let them swim easily underneath the water. Mermaids were said to be very beautiful but dangerous. They would lure humans out only to take them into the depths of the sea and eat them.

But then again no one really believed in them. An old myth that only sailors would believe, probably crazy from spending too much time out at sea, wishing they had a woman to be with.

 

\--------

“Hey dad, I’m off to work.” Alfred said, beaming as he ran down the stairs of their small cottage, wanting to get to his first day of work nice and early. “Gotta start off early, ya know.” Starting today he was going to be a fisherman, heading out with an old friend of his father’s who said he would show Alfred how to do it and help him out.

Francis was in the middle of preparing breakfast when Alfred had come running down. “Non, you must stay here and eat breakfast.” He said, sliding two fried eggs onto a plate. “One cannot work without a proper meal.” It was odd of Alfred to not remember a meal but then again the other was simply too excited. “Sit down and eat first, Gilbert will understand.”

Alfred sighed at that, feeling his stomach rumble and knowing he would be starving all day if he didn’t eat. Still, he wanted to get out early, get to his new job. “Fine fine.” He said, sitting down and taking a drink of the milk Francis had sat there. “With Mattie helping at the bakery and me now having my own job our family should have a lot more money now.”

“Oui, it will be nice.” Francis chuckled, setting down Alfred’s plate of breakfast as he went to start cleaning off the counters. “Matthew is still asleep, so do keep a bit quiet.” It was rare to see Alfred up before his twin, usually Alfred was the one to sleep in, too lazy to even get out of bed some mornings.

Alfred had practically scarfed down his eggs and bacon, his brother walking down the stairs as he just finished up. "Mornin' Matt, I'm off to be a fisherman." He said, getting a tired grunt in return before downing the rest of his milk and running out the door.

\----

Gilbert was an old friend of Francis's and while he could be a bit arrogant he was generally a nice man. "Sucks your old man quit." He said, leaning onto the railing at the edge of the boat they were on. The wind was blowing calmly and the salty smell of the sea filled the air. "Him, Antonio, and I were inseparable back in the day. Ah well, at least I get to teach his son." He laughed, clapping Alfred on the back.

"Well, dad needed to be around for Matt and I." Alfred said, gazing out into the ocean as he listened to Gilbert ramble on about being younger with his father. It was a rather calm day, the waves not too harsh. He let his mind wander though as he stared, wondering what secrets laid down in the ocean. As a child he had always wondered about space but that was impossible to reach, the ocean was a lot like space he figured, large, dark, and mysterious. Something he wanted to explore one day.

"...and that's why we're called the Bad Touch Trio." Gilbert finished up his story, one he had told Alfred a few times before. "Was shocked to see Francis settle down with a wife, Antonio too." He sighed, looking a bit sullen now. "You're nineteen now, anyways. I wonder when you'll find a girl." His expression changed with that, laughing and clapping Alfred on the back.

Alfred smiled, simply staying quiet at that. He wasn't interested in a wife, in fact he would much rather have a man. It was a secret though, too nervous to tell anyone although he knew his father would not mind, always talking about free love and whatnot. "Yeah, It'll happen." He finally replied, shrugging and changing the subject before it got awkward. "Anyways, last night while lying in bed I remembered old stories dad would tell me, one was about mermaids."

"Heh, old wives tales." Gilbert snorted, waving his hand. "What did your old man say about them?"

Alfred sighed before putting on a smile for the other. "Just told me old myths about how they seduce humans and then take them into the ocean for dinner." He laughed, finding the idea ridiculous. If mermaids existed surely they weren't all evil, humans just liked to twist stories around.

Gilbert chuckled at that. "Yeah, mermaids would lure people out or whatever, I dunno." It was obvious he didn't believe in them, finding them childish tales. "Stories sailors use to explain drownings or whatever, or parents to keep their kids away from the ocean."

Alfred didn't find it childish though. Part of him wanted to believe in mermaids, but his rational side told him it wasn't possible. "Anyways it's been a long break, can't laze around all day." He said, eager to catch some fish. Normally he would have loved such a carefree time but it was his first day learning with Gilbert and he wanted to learn!

Gilbert laughed at that, nodding his head in agreement as the two went back to their work.

\---

Now Arthur was having a good day. Well, somewhat, at least. He was closer to shore than most merfolk tended to travel, shiny green tail moving him through the water. He was bored really, simply traveling, perhaps look on at some humans as they did their rather mundane things. He had stopped for a rest however, lying down on a nice rock, fish swimming all around him as he dozed off.

Suddenly though he had felt something pull him, the fish panicking as they were suddenly pulled up slowly. Opening his eyes he realized it was a net, a fisherman's net. "Damn." He cursed, feeling a bit of the rope cut into his tail as he was slowly pulled up.

\---

Alfred and Gilbert watched as they raised their fishing net, a smile on Alfred's face as he looked at what was in it so far. It wasn't a huge catch but there were quite a lot of fish. Suddenly however something caught his eye, something that didn't fit in.

"Wait, I think that's a person in there!" Gilbert shouted, seeing it as well. Amidst all the fish was a person. Quickly Gilbert had lowered the net onto the boat, taking a small pocket knife from his pants to cut the person free when he suddenly stopped.

Alfred was about to ask what was wrong when he saw it as well. The man they had trapped was nude on top but where his hips were scales began to appear, more and more into the long fishtail. "N-No way." Alfred gasped, kneeling down to get a better look.

The merman was breathing heavily, bleeding a bit on his tail as he watched the human stare at him. He knew that while he was trapped he was at their mercy, it was best to stay calm and quiet.

"Wh-What...should we do?" Gilbert asked, barely comprehending the situation before him. Mermaids didn't exist, and yet here in front of him was a man with the tail end of a fish. Should he free it? Mermaid myths told of them murdering humans but...what would they do with it? "Should we keep it? Proof mermaids exist?" They could probably make a lot of money from it, become famous even.

Alfred however was enraptured with the creature, blue eyes meeting powerful green ones. The merman looked stern, powerful, but not like some evil monster. "We should let him free of course!" Alfred said as if it were an obvious answer. He stood up then, grabbing Gilbert's knife from his hand. "It's obviously part human and all humans deserve freedom."

Freedom was something Alfred believed in, something he knew he would fight for. Yes he was catching fish and trapping them, but they were needed for food, and this merman wasn't. "He'll probably die or something if we don't let him back in the water." He quickly got to work cutting at the net, creating a hole big enough for the creature to get through.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gilbert had shouted, angry that Alfred was letting it get away, the merman crawling through the hole, tail swinging about and splashing water at the two humans before he grabbed the railing of the boat and lifted himself up and over the edge, falling back into the ocean.

Alfred could barely believe what he had seen, taking a few moments to register Gilbert's shouting. "I-I couldn't just let it die or something." He said, a bit nervous.

"Dammit, now no one will believe us!" Gilbert stomped, teeth clenched in anger. "We capture a mythical creature and you let it go!" He knew Alfred had done what he felt was right but it angered him to let such an opportunity slip away.

"Oh..." Alfred hadn't thought about that, a look of regret on his face. "I'm sorry, I just... let my emotions take over." He felt like an idiot now, letting the merman go so hastily. "Forgive me, okay? B-Besides, it could have been dangerous." Like in the old myths.

Gilbert sighed, leaning against the railing as he let his anger dissipate. "What's done is done and you're right, it could have been dangerous." He was still disappointed but could tell Alfred was worried. After all it was a pretty big deal, their minds hadn't been working properly. "Let's just finish this day up."

\---

That night however Alfred went for a walk along the beach after dinner. His mind kept wandering to the merman he had seen earlier. It had looked so human, with its messy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and really thick eyebrows. He wondered if it was okay now and if he would be able to see it again. After all a merman could tell him all about the ocean, give him so much knowledge about it.

Alfred stood barefoot in the tide, cold water washing over his feet as he looked out over the vast deep blue ocean, thoughts interrupted when he suddenly heard someone sing.

_There was a gay young farmer,_  
 _Who liv'd on Salisbury plain;_  
 _He lov'd a rich Knight's daughter dear!_  
 _And she lov'd him again._  
 _The Knight he was distressed,_  
 _That they should sweethearts be._  
 _So he had the farmer soon pressed,_  
 _And sent him off to sea._

 

It sounded beautiful, as if the sea itself had started singing to him.

\-----

Alfred couldn't forget about what he had seen. Every time his fishing net was raised he would hope and wish and pray that the merman would be in it again, only to be disappointed. He had kept it a secret from his family; Matthew would just make fun of him and call him a liar, and his father would probably assume Gilbert was playing a prank. Even Gilbert had started wondering if their find had been some kind of hallucination, something he had thought up.

Alfred knew it wasn't fake though, and he was determined to somehow meet the strange creature again.

The work week soon ended and it was Alfred's weekend free. Normally on free days he would either see some friends or go to the beach with his brother. Today, however, he wanted to be alone.

"Any plans today, Alfred?" Francis asked, sitting at their dining table and looking up from his newspaper. The three of them were sat for breakfast, Alfred just finishing his.

"I dunno, wander around the beach for awhile, maybe see some friends tonight." He shrugged, drinking up his orange juice.

Matthew sighed at that, chewing a piece of bacon. "I guess I'll be alone for today, then." He didn't have too many friends except for Juan, a trader who often came to their town. He was a rather cheerful, friendly man with dark skin and dreadlocks tied back. Juan wasn't around that weekend though, so Matthew didn't have much to do. "I guess housework."

Alfred simply shrugged, standing up from the table and putting his dishes in the sink. "Well I'm out, be back later guys."

"Oui, have fun." Francis said, Matthew simply muttering something incoherent as Alfred slipped some sandals on and walked out.

Alfred wasn't sure what to do exactly. He figured being at the ocean gave him a greater chance of seeing the merman again, no matter how slim those chances were. He needed to be further out though and alone. Going around to the shed by the house he grabbed his bicycle, knowing there was a spot just a little ways on the outskirts of town that poked out, like a peninsula. It was rocky there, but peaceful. That was surely the best spot to go.

Their little fishing town wasn't large at all and it didn't take Alfred long to get where he wanted, setting his bike against a rather large rock. It was a nice day out, warm, but the sun was occasionally hidden by clouds and there was a nice sea breeze to keep him cool. Unsure of what to do he walked around the beach there, eyes on the ocean the entire time.

He saw nothing though except for a few boats. He didn't want to give up though, and sat down on a ledge of rocks that came up from the sea, able to dip his feet in as he sat and leaned against another rock. The crag was always where he went when he wanted to be alone, peaceful and quiet except for the ocean's waves.

He had drifted off, waking up with a small moan as he stretched his arms and yawned. Looking up he saw that the sun was close to the middle of the sky, and figured it was close to noon. He could ride into town for some lunch and head back, he figured. He was about ready to get up when his eyes suddenly caught sight of something rather odd.

Leaning up out of the water was a person, head resting in their arms as bright green eyes gazed at him.

"Took awhile for you to wake up." The person said, looking rather bored as he stared at Alfred.

Alfred had let out a scream in shock, thinking he had been alone. Suddenly though he realized...this person...no, it couldn't be...

Could it?

"Wh-Why were you watching me sleep?!" Alfred asked rather defensively, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. His heart was pounding at the thought of this being the merman he had saved only a few days ago.

The person chuckled at that, looking rather amused. "I wanted to say thank you for saving me." He said, giving Alfred a smile. "And since you're all alone out here I figured this would be the best time to do it."

Alfred gasped as he heard that, unable to believe what he had just heard. "W-Wait...you're...the merman I saved?" He couldn't believe he had actually found the other again, crawling forward so he was closer to the other. "I can't believe you're here."

"Well, believe it." Arthur said, lifting himself up onto the crag so he was sitting on it, leaning back on his arms and letting his tail splash in the water below them. "Quite the predicament I was in, merfolk keep hidden from humans. It would have been bad if you had not have let me go."

Alfred was simply in shock, staring at the other's tail, green scales shining in the sunlight. He was at a loss for words, mouth agape as he stared in awe. "Wh-Why... why are you showing yourself to me then?" He asked finally, the old myths of mermaids he had heard popping back up into his head, making him a tad cautious.

Arthur chuckled, enjoying the sunlight on him. "We're alone and I doubt you could trap me before I jump back in the ocean so I figured, why not?" He shrugged. "You seem to be fascinated with me. What are you thinking of?" Probably of ways to capture him Arthur figured, humans and their greed.

Alfred nodded, gulping as he was talked to. "Uh... well. I mean, I love the ocean, it's so amazing and you like, live there. You're part of it." Something he had always wanted. "I'm curious, about mermaids and everything in the ocean. I thought mermaids were just a myth, beings that ate humans."

He was cut off then with a laugh from Arthur, tail splashing in the sea. "Silly humans, don't see our kind for so long they forget and make up stories." He found it amusing. "Also merfolk please, I prefer not to be a maid." This human was so strange but his curiosity was endearing. "Any questions for me, lad?"

"Q-Questions?" Alfred asked, feeling as if he was about to hyperventilate. He had so many! "Uhm...well I guess first off, we should do introductions." He needed a name to call the merman by after all. "I'm Alfred, I'm nineteen and am just starting work as a fisherman."

"My name is Arthur." Arthur said, wanting to know more about Alfred. "As for my age, oh, I can't remember, two-hundred something. After so many years one loses count." He was still rather young, although if he were a human, he would be roughly around a few years older than Alfred.

Alfred gasped as heard that. "Two hundred?!" That was so.... old, but Arthur looked so young. "Do merfolk live super long then?" He suddenly felt so young, like a child to the other.

Arthur nodded, slipping his eyes shut. "We do, much longer than you humans." Such pitifully short lives they had. "I'm still a bit young so I'm no old man yet."

"Yeah..." Alfred said, biting his lower lip in nervousness as he tried to think of more questions. "So uh, what do merfolk eat since it's not humans?" Fish he figured, although he was still curious.

"Well fish, seaweed, various plants and such." Arthur shrugged, finding the question rather boring. "Now come on lad surely there are more interesting things to ask." His tone was playful and teasing, tail splashing around in the water.

Alfred nodded, wondering what to ask first. "Well...what's it like living in the ocean? I mean it's so vast and you can swim anywhere you want." He was a bit envious. After all on land you couldn't walk upwards or anything, nor could you live in such a huge and vast area with so much freedom.

Arthur smiled, finding Alfred's love of the ocean rather cute. "It's nice. Of course there’s many dangers, sharks for one." He chuckled, "But able to swim around freely, it's nice. The ocean is dark though. Us merfolk are able to see in it, unlike you humans."

"Wow." Alfred said in astonishment, as if Arthur had said something truly astounding. "So like what do merfolk do for fun? Like I enjoy exploring places or going swimming at the beach." He wondered if merfolk were similar to humans with their hobbies.

"Oh, well I myself enjoy singing." Arthur replied, "And I enjoy preparing food for others." Although he was always told he was bad at it.

Alfred was a bit shocked to hear singing, Arthur didn't look like the singing type after all. "Umm...could you sing something for me?" He asked, wondering what it would sound like.

 _'Twas on the deep Atlantic,_  
 _Midst Equinoctial gales;_  
 _This young farmer fell overboard_  
 _Among the sharks and whales;_  
 _He disappeared so quickly,_  
 _So headlong down went he,_  
 _That he went out of sight_  
 _Like a streak of light_  
 _To the bottom of the deep blue sea._  
'

Arthur had sung, eyes closed as if he were in some deep concentration. Once he was done he opened his eyes and smirked as if he was proud.

"I... wait, that sounds like the song I heard last night." Alfred said once Arthur had stopped. "Different words though, like this is a continuation." The song had been faint then, but he could still make it out a bit. "Was the singing you, then?"

Arthur shrugged, sitting up and stretching his arms. "Possibly, I enjoy singing a lot, after all." He said, starting to hum the tune now in boredom. “I think I might leave for now, I’m wanting to get back into the water.” He was feeling a bit dry and hot with the sun beating down on him like that.

“Wait, I-I...can I meet you again?” Alfred asked, not wanting to never see Arthur again. “I mean, I get to meet a merman and like, I wanna talk more and stuff.” He couldn’t let Arthur go, surely the other would agree to meet again.

Arthur smiled at that, pushing himself down into the water with a splash. “Sure, when are you free lad?” He asked, head emerging from the water. He knew Alfred was more busy since he was a fisherman. Arthur himself could come at any time really. “We can meet here at this crag again, no people around.”

Alfred had felt himself almost having a heart attack as Arthur had jumped in, thinking the merman had just left suddenly. He sigh of relief left him though as he heard the other’s voice. “Well...I’m going to church tomorrow with my family and spending the day with them. Uh, how about a week from now? Same time?” He would be busy all week and didn’t want his father getting suspicious on where he could be going in the evening.

“Sure, I’ll be waiting.” Arthur said, smirking and giving Alfred a wink before diving down beneath the water and soon disappearing from Alfred’s sight.

Alfred had biked back into town, stopping at a small sandwich place to grab lunch. He wanted to tell someone about Arthur so badly but he would be called crazy and made fun of. The only person he could tell was Gilbert and he was worried about upsetting the other again. He was considering telling his brother when he suddenly remembered. There was someone in town who believed in mermaids, the owner of their local Chinese restaurant Yao Wang.

Yao wasn't well liked in the community, he was grumpy and had a short temper. His wife, nicknamed Meimei, was a lot more pleasant to talk to. Either way Yao was someone to talk to about merfolk and someone who would believe him.

Alfred had biked over to Yao's restaurant. It was after lunchtime now so it was relatively quiet in there and he spotted Yao pretty quickly. "Mr Wang, hey I have a question." He said, not caring that Yao was busy cleaning up a counter. "It's uh, about mermaids."

Yao had been about to kick Alfred out, never being a fan of the other. Too loud and annoying. The word mermaid though had caught his interest, eyes narrowing at the thought Alfred was playing a prank on him. "Is this a joke aru? If so I suggest you leave."

"No seriously I'm not joking." Alfred said, lowering his voice so no one else would hear. "I uh...wanna talk about them and stuff." He didn't wanna admit just yet he had met one, still a bit cautious.

Yao sighed at that, leading Alfred upstairs to the small apartment his family had, making sure they were alone. "What about mermaids?" He asked, seating himself down at a table.

Alfred sat down as well, wondering what to say exactly. "Well uh, have you ever met one? I won't laugh I believe in mermaids so I wanna know." He said defensively, seeing Yao frown at his question.

"....Yes." Yao hesitantly said, waiting for any laughter from Alfred. When none came however he continued. "I was a sailor back then, one day in a terrible storm I had gone overboard and was sure I would die. However I didn't, I was saved and taken to shore. When I came too I could hardly believe I was alive although I seemed to be on some unknown island."

"She did come back to see me though. She was beautiful. Dark skin with her dark brown hair tied into pigtails with red ribbons. Her tail was blue like the sea. She helped me catch fish to eat and boil water for drinking. Before I knew it I was falling for her."

Yao sighed at that, looking away from Alfred. "One day a ship had passed by and saw my SOS message, rescuing me. I haven't seen her since." A look of sadness and regret washed over his face, obviously still having feelings for the mermaid.

Alfred sighed as well, not sure what to say to the other. "I'm uh, sorry that happened." He said, feeling a bit bad for Yao. "Do you know anything about merfolk? Like real things not just the old myths."

Yao shook his head at that. "Not much. She loved to sing though." He could still remember her voice, making him feel a bit nostalgic.

Alfred frowned at that, standing up from the table. "Well, I don't have anything else to ask, thanks for sharing that story with me." He said, knowing it must be hard for Yao to talk about.

"Thanks for listening." Yao simply shrugged getting up and leaving with Alfred. After all he had a restaurant to tend to.

Alfred spent the rest of his day relaxing at the beach, watching the waves and wondering if Arthur was somewhere in there. He wanted to know more about merfolk and about Arthur, curiosity overwhelming him.

\----

For Alfred the next week seemed like an eternity for him. Sure being out fishing with Gilbert was fun but his mind was always on his next meeting with Arthur. Finally the weekend came and Alfred was packing a bag this time for his trip. Nothing much, just a bottle of water and some snacks.

"Going somewhere today?" Francis asked as he saw Alfred head down the stairs with a backpack on. He was at the dining table, enjoying a croissant with Matthew.

"Yeah, just riding." Alfred shrugged, hoping that was good enough for his family. "Probably ride out somewhere and then relax with some lunch." That part was at least true.

Matthew huffed at that, not excited for another boring weekend. "Have fun." He said, wondering why he wasn't invited but didn't bother to ask, knowing Alfred would make up some excuse not to.

Francis nodded at that, Alfred telling them goodbye before grabbing his bike and heading off. It didn't take long to reach the crag, Alfred pedaling fast in his eagerness. Once he was there though he was a bit sweaty, resting his bike against a rock before sitting down in the same place as the previous week. He was early for his meeting but he was too excited, eyes staying on the ocean, as if he would somehow miss the merman is he dared look away.

"You're early." Alfred heard a voice suddenly, looking around and spotting Arthur's head sticking out of the water to his right. "Not that I should complain since I'm early as well."

Alfred had screamed out in shock as he suddenly heard the voice, not appreciating being snuck up on. "Had nothing else to do." He lied, kicking his sandals off and letting his feet dangle into the water.

An obvious lie but Arthur let it pass, swimming up to Alfred and grabbing the other's right foot, lifting it out of the water as if he were examining it.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Alfred shouted, pulling his leg back from the merman's grip. "Why are you touching my foot?"

Arthur had a look of hurt on his face at that, backing off a bit. "Sorry, I've never seen human feet so up close before I wanted to get a better look." They were rather interesting after all, plus the expressions Alfred made were just adorable.

Alfred's anger immediately dissolved and he moved his foot back closer to Arthur. "Oh, just ask okay? I mean, I don't mind." It would be weird to have his feet looked at so closely but then again it must be weird for Arthur to have him be so fascinated as well.

With a smile Arthur grabbed the foot again, letting his fingers run over the bottom and up to the toes, letting his hands feel every part of it as he began to sing again.

_We lowered a boat to find him,_  
 _We thought to see his corse,_  
 _When up to the top he came with a bang,_  
 _And sang in a voice so hoarse,_  
 _'My comrades and my messmates,_  
 _Oh, do not weep for me,_  
 _For I'm married to a mermaid,_  
 _At the bottom of the deep blue sea.'_

 

Once he was done singing he let go of Alfred's foot, setting it back in the water. "Interesting." He simply muttered, using his arms to lift himself up on the crag, again leaning back on his arms now as his tail splashed in the water.

A light blush spread over Alfred's cheeks as Arthur finished. "That song again, it's interesting." He wanted to hear the rest of it.

"Thanks." Arthur sighed, leaning back and letting his body soak up some sunlight. "Sorry for feeling you up just now. I know you're rather curious about me so if you would like you can touch and look at my tail." It was only fair after all.

Suddenly a look of pure glee came over Alfred's face, his eyes lighting up and his lips curled into a smile. "Oh my god really? That would be so awesome." As Arthur lifted his tail out of the water Alfred immediately placed his fingers on the green scales. It felt just like he figured it would, like a fish. He let his fingers wander through, down to the fins at the end, both colored a lighter green than the scales. He felt along them, the fins feeling a bit like rubber.

As Alfred touched his eyes caught sight of something a bit strange, a slit in the middle of the tail, a bit closer to Arthur's waist. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to it instead of touching, not wanting to touch anything weird.

Arthur let out a loud laugh at that, making the human a bit angry. "Lad that's where my er, cock comes out of when I'm aroused. Us mermen don't just have ours flopping around all the time like humans do." So shameful, even with clothing.

"O-Oh!" Alfred yelped, immediately pulling his hands away from the other. Oh god he'd...he'd almost touched another's cock. "Sorry, I didn't know." He couldn't help but wonder what it looked like, quickly cursing himself for even thinking such a weird thing.

Arthur simply shrugged, not caring too much. "No problem lad." He let his tail splash a bit, breathing in the salty air. "You're blushing though, were you maybe secretly wanting to touch it?" He joked, chuckling at it as he watched Alfred's cheeks get even more red.

"N-No, no way man." Alfred stuttered, biting his lower lip. Arthur's human half was attractive and that voice and ugh, no he couldn't think such things. "Besides we're both men that's weird." Yeah that could be his cover up.

Oh god the boy's lying was so obvious it was hard for Arthur to hold in hia laughter. "Is it now?" He asked innocently. "Merfolk don't seem to care." Humans were so weird, caring about who another person slept with. Alfred obviously was nervous about his...preference.

Alfred took a deep breath, calming himself before talking again. "Well even if I like men I wasn't trying to touch you in an odd place." He felt a bit of relief though as he said that, actually admitting to someone that he liked men, someone who wouldn't judge him. Odd that his confession would be to a merman and not his father or brother though.

"I know that, I was joking." Arthur said, sighing as a light breeze started up. "So, told anyone about me?" He suddenly asked, not wanting to risk any humans finding him and capturing him.

Alfred shook his head at that, glad for the subject change. "No. No one would believe me anyways." Well, Gilbert would but he didn't want to risk Arthur's safety.

Arthur knew Alfred was telling the truth. He looked honest, someone who would do what he could to be a hero, to help others. "Would you like to meet again Alfred? I must say I enjoy your company." The human was interesting and so different from others he had met, he wanted to learn more about Alfred.

"Of course!" Alfred immediately replied as if it were an obvious answer. He would hate to never see Arthur again. "Umm...next week works but I don't wanna wait that long. Uh, like Wednesday evening I could come over." He could just tell his father he had plans for dinner that night and then go see Arthur.

"Works for me." Arthur said, his tail fin gently rubbing against Alfred's legs as if it were an accident as he swung it back in foreth in the water. "I'll see you then." And with that he had pushed himself back into the sea, quickly disappearing from Alfred's sight.

Alfred lifted his legs out of the water, unable to tell if the simple touch had been an accident or not. The merman seemed to be flirting with him and while he had no dating experience his father was a huge flirt and he had seen said behavior for all his life when his father would see a pretty woman.

Was it okay to even flirt with a merman? He was part human and really nice, maybe he could try their next meeting. He let himself get lost in thought as he stared at the sea, even forgetting about lunch as he thought of Arthur. Soon enough though his stomach rumbling had bothered him to the point of getting up and finding food, hopping back on his bike and back to town.

\-----

The next few days went by painfully slow, Alfred unable to take his mind off of Arthur. Tuesday night he had caved into his thoughts, lyings in bed with his hand down his trousers, eyes closed and mind focused on the merman.

Wednesday finally came and Alfred did his best to remain focused at work, knowing it would make the time pass by quicker if he did. He had told Francis he was having dinner with some friends, an excuse to be out late. "See ya Gil." He said as he left their boat, the other waving back as Alfred mounted his bike and left. He stopped by a small coffee shop to grab a sandwich and headed off to the crag, hoping Arthur was already there.

Luckily for Alfred he was. Arthur was lying down on the crag, tail hanging in the water and eyes closed, obviously asleep. Alfred approached him, watching as the other's chest moved up and down as he breathed. He couldn't help but stand and stare at the sight.

Arthur however had actually awoken at the sound of Alfred's bike, lying there and assuming Alfred would say something. "Going to stare all night lad?" He finally asked, getting impatient.

Alfred yelped at that, shocked at hearing Arthur speak. "I-I thought you were asleep!" He said defensively, not liking how he had been tricked like that.

"Staring at me sleep, I'm flattered." Arthur chuckled, sitting up now and yawning. "Your bicycle woke me up, I had been napping beforehand." He patted the spot next to him then, inviting Alfred for a seat.

Alfred huffed, cheeks puffed out as he accepted and kicked his shoes off before sitting down next to Arthur. "Sorry." He muttered, more embarrassed than upset now, unable to look at the merman. "I just ah, couldn't...take my eyes off you." The last part was quiet, Alfred now biting his bottom lip in nervousness.

Arthur smiled, turning his head to look at Alfred, leaning in close. "Why thank you lad." He said, appreciating the compliment as he let his tail fins again slightly rub against Alfred's leg, causing the other to flinch in shock. "You're quite handsome yourself."

Alfred was deeply blushing at that, hands fidgeting with his shirt as he tried to think of something to say. "Uh...thanks." he said, voice cracking a bit. He had never done this with someone before. Sure a few girls had complimented him and even asked him out but it was nothing but a nice compliment for Alfred. Now though it was different, knowing he had a crush on the merman.

"Nervous?" Arthur asked the obvious, hoping he wasn't moving too quickly for the human. After all he didn't want Alfred to get scared of him.

Alfred silently nodded, gulping and keeping his gaze focused downwards. "I-I know we've only talked twice before but ah, I just..." he cut himself off, worried he would get laughed at. God he felt pathetic developing a crush when he barely knew the other. He couldn't help it though. Arthur was the first man he had met who was interested in other men and not just that but he was just...just amazing.

Arthur kept quiet, holding back his teasing and letting Alfred take his time. In the silence he looked forward at the sunset, the sky getting dark as the sun slowly started to disappear, creating a beautiful sight for them. It was romantic almost and Arthur dared to move his hand on top of Alfred's, attempting to break the silence as he started to sing.

_‘He said that as he went down,_  
 _Great fishes he did see;_  
 _They seemed to think as he did wink,_  
 _That he was rather free._  
 _But down he went so quickly,_  
 _Saying, ''Tis all up with me,'_  
 _When he met a lovely mermaid_  
 _At the bottom of the deep blue sea._

 

"I should go soon, dad will worry otherwise." Alfred said once Arthur had stopped, not yet moving his hand. "Well...in a bit. I can always tell him I went for a walk or my friends dragged me out or something."he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he spoke. "But uh, this Saturday, wanna meet again?"

"I'd love to." Arthur replied, keeping his hand on top of Alfred's. "Anything you would like to talk about before you leave?" They had barely talked after all.

Alfred grinned at that, turning his head to look at Arthur. "Tell me about what it's like living in the ocean." Arthur had yet to tell him after all.

And so the two of them sat there, Arthur talking about the caves merfolk would live in, the various fish and plants, swimming with friends and such. Alfred was amazed to see the other lived a lot like he did, just a simple life with friends and hobbies.

"I wish I could live in the ocean." Alfred said, a big smile on his face. He could be so free in there, able to swim wherever he wanted in the large, vast ocean. "Being stuck on land sucks." He pouted a bit, kicking his legs in the water.

"I'm sure both have good parts and bad parts." Arthur replied, tail splashing some water on Alfred, laughing at the other's yelp.

Alfred rubbed some water from his glasses before putting them back on and splashing Arthur back. "Anyways I should get home soon." He had work in the morning plus his family might worry. "Saturday works right? Same time even?"

Arthur nodded, smiling as he playfully gave Alfred a huge splash, almost soaking the other. "Goodbye then, I will see you in a few days." And he was back in the water, swimming off.

\------

"Al you're busy this weekend as well?" Matthew asked as he saw Alfred carrying his backpack down the stairs. It was Saturday and Francis had just set breakfast down on the table for everyone. He was kind of hoping for a day with his brother finally. "Can't I come with you?"

Alfred sat himself down at the table and took a swig of orange juice, trying to think of some excuse as to why his brother couldn't join him. "Uh...just like, personal stuff."

Before Matthew could even comment with how fake that sounded Francis had piped up. "Ohonhonhon do you have a girl you are meeting?" He asked, a smug look on his face, causing Alfred to blush.

Well...he wasn't meeting a girl but it was kind of like a date. "Uh yeah." Alfred said, knowing he couldn't tell them the truth.

Francis simply laughed again, clapping Alfred on the back. "Ah young love, such a wonderful thing." Matthew however just sighed at that. "Matthew let Alfred be alone, it is important." He gave Alfred a wink as he said that, knowing what it was like to be young and horny.

"Ah w-well...I'll be going then." Alfred finished up his food quickly, chugging down the juice and getting up. "I dunno when I'll be back, see ya." Francis said goodbye as well, Matthew grumbling out something as he left.

Alfred was nervous as he pedaled his way to the crag, unable to stop his racing thoughts. Did he like Arthur that way? He certainly felt like he did. But could he be with Arthur? Not only were they both men but different species! He couldn't help it though, he couldn't stop thinking of Arthur.

As he reached the crag and parked his bike he saw something swimming in the water, getting closer and closer. "Arthur?" He called out only to see his head pop out of the water.

"Yes yes I'm here." He said, swimming up to Alfred and lifting himself onto the rocks. "I was just swimming for a bit." It was a nice sunny day, Arthur leaning back and letting his skin soak some sunlight in.

Alfred smiled, sitting down next to Arthur. "Oh cool." He said, heart pounding just by being with Arthur. He wondered if the merman felt the same way, after all he did keep coming back. "So uh, how are you?"

"Good, just been relaxing these past few days." Arthur said, tail lazily hanging in the water. He breathed in the salty air as he closed his eyes. Being up on land was nice sometimes.

Oh god Alfred wasn't sure what to say, looking over at Arthur and gulping. He was so handsome, even those huge eyebrows Alfred found cute about Arthur. He was staring now, unable to take his eyes away from the other. Should he say his feelings? But what if Arthur rejected him? He couldn't handle rejection!

Before he could think any further about it though Arthur cut through the silence. "Enjoying the view lad?" He asked, a smirk on his lips as he opened his eyes. Oh it was so fun teasing the human. "By the way you act I would think you are attracted to me."

Alfred panicked at that, turning his head away as he tried to think. "Uh...wh-why do you bring that up? You attracted to me or something?" He asked, trying to turn the tables on Arthur, make him confess.

Oh it was so obvious how Alfred hid it made Arthur want to laugh. "Perhaps." He said with a shrug, tail fins slowly brushing up Alfred's leg. "You are good looking and very interesting." Surely the human could catch on with all this flirting.

"O-Oh." Alfred gulped, shivering as he felt the rubbery fin on him. "Y-You too..." he hated being so nervous, taking a few deep breaths before turning to face Arthur. "I-I think about you a lot and...stuff." he couldn't believe how stupid he was sounding, wanting to just hit himself for it.

Arthur found the embarrassment cute, scooting himself closer to Alfred and placing a hand on top of his. "Oh? Well I'm flattered." He chuckled, tail still brushing against Alfred. Their faces were so close now, Arthur leaning in as Alfred turned his head, stealing a kiss from the other.

Alfred had almost pulled away in shock, eyes shooting wide open as he felt lips on his. Arthur's were a bit cold, at least colder than his as he awkwardly kissed back. He let his eyes slip shut now, relaxing a bit as he stayed there and waited for Arthur to do something.

 

Arthur finally pulled away from the kiss, watching Alfred as he sucked in air, face bright red. "Don't be so nervous." He said, keeping his hand on Alfred's. "It's obvious you feel this way about me, just say it."

"Ah...r-right." Alfred gulped, licking his lips. He had just had his first kiss with a merman, with Arthur. "I like you a lot. You listen to me and you're nice and like me back." A lot of people tended to find him annoying but Arthur actually liked him.

Arthur laced his fingers with Alfred's, leaning in close. "You are interesting and very kind." Unlike a lot of humans that he found rather boring and rude.

Alfred wasn't sure how to respond, instead leaning his head against Arthur's shoulder and closing his eyes. It was peaceful, the waves crashing at his feet and Arthur there holding his hand. Was this love? His father talked about it a lot but he had never fully understood it.

Arthur smiled as Alfred rested on him, starting to sing again.

_‘She came at once unto him,_  
 _And gave him her white hand,_  
 _Saying, 'I have waited long, my dear,_  
 _To welcome you to land._  
 _Go to your ship and tell them,_  
 _You'll leave them all for me;_  
 _For you're married to a mermaid_  
 _At the bottom of the deep blue sea.'_

The music was comforting, Alfred almost whining when it had stopped. He felt like he could sit like this forever without a care in the world.

As he sat there Arthur began to talk, telling Alfred more about living in the sea. About his family and friends as well as what daily living was like for him. He knew Alfred would want to hear it, the human fascinated by him and the sea. Alfred spoke too about his home and family, the two comparing their lives together.

it felt like an eternity that they spent sat there talking, Arthur finally breaking up the conversation. "You should get going lad, me too. You can't be here all day" He sighed, sitting up now. "When shall we meet again?"

Alfred sighed as he sat up as well, not wanting Arthur to leave. "Tomorrow? I'll get away from my family somehow in the evening." His father would let him go if he said it was a girl again he was sure of it.

"Sounds good. Tomorrow evening then." Arthur said, leaning in to give Alfred a small peck on the cheek before swimming off.

Alfred could still feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched Arthur swim away. Was he in love? If he was how would it work out? He was overwhelmed with thoughts, heading to his bike. He needed to go somewhere that would distract him.

Instead he headed to the Chinese retaurant where he would find Yao. He wouldn't tell the manm about Arthur, scared Yao might tell others. Instead he just wanted the man's opinion on something. As he entered he spotted the other, sitting at a table sipping some tea.

"Hey." Alfred said, walking up to him. Only a few other tables were occupied and they were at the other side, Yao was sitting alone. "Can I talk to you again?"

Ever since their last meeting Yao found himself not so irritated when he saw Alfred, inviting the younger. To sit down with him. "More about mermaids aru?" He asked, taking another sip of tea.

Alfred nodded his head. "Do you...think love between a mermaid and human could work out?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"I don't know." Was Yao's almost immediate response, the man's gaze downwards. "One lives in sea and one on land." He was curious as to why Alfred was asking but kept quiet about it. Alfred looked so nervous he wouldn't want to make it worse. "I think it would be hard to do, not easily working out."

That wasn't what Alfred had hoped he would hear as he nodded his head and stood up from the table. "Thanks. That's all I was wondering." He exchanged goodbyes as he left and not knowing what else to do he went to the beach.

He could make it work out between him and Arthur. Somehow it would. If only he could breathe underwater he could join the other, live under the ocean.

\----

"Tomorrow as well? Sheesh Al." Matthew complained once Alfred had gotten home that evening. "When will we meet this mystery woman?"

"Oh matthew if Alfred wants his love life private then let him." France chuckled, setting down the book he had been reading. "Besides do not tease your brother I remember the way you talked to that cute big breasted girl who was in the bakery."

Matthew blushed at that, shooting his father a glare. "H-Her name is Katyusha and she's very friendly."

Alfred rolled his eyes, his brother and father now going back and forth about this, seeming to forget about him. Oh well, he headed up to his room and onto the bed. He couldn't wait to see Arthur, his mind racing as he thought about him, thought about their kiss.

He had ended up touching himself, not taking too long to come as his mind raced with images of Arthur, of Arthur touching and kissing him and oh god he needed it, he needed the other.

\-----

Despite his restlessness Alfred's sleep had been deep and he was up easily in the morning. He didn't pay attention in church, knowing he was damned anyways. Luckily once it reached the later afternoon Francis let him slip off, believing he was seeing a girlfriend.

"Have fun." Francis said with a chuckle, giving his son a kiss on his head before Alfred got up.

"Yeah, I'll be back later." Alfred said, waving goodbye at his brother and biking as fast as he could to the crag, not wanting to miss even a minutehe could have with Arthur. He could do it, he could love a merman. He didn't care how hard it would be he could do it.

he was panting by time he got there, a bit sweaty as he parked his bike. "Arthur?" He called out, walking up to the spot they had been sitting at, not seeing the other there. His heart sunk, not wanting to wait as he sat down and let his feet hand in the water.

He only had to wait about ten minutes before Arthur appeared, swimming up to Alfred. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." He said, pulling himself up on the rock. "I didn't think you would be here so soon."

Alfred was practically beaming as Arthur showed himself. "No not long." He said, scooting in closer to the merman. "I'm just glad to see you anyways." He wanted to do more though, wanted to feel Arthur's skin and scales and oh god he was nervous and desperate and confused.

"Yes I'm glad to see you too." Arthur said, brushing his lips against Alfred's. "What were you wanting to do today?" He was wanting more too, to map out the human's body and have his hands all over Alfred.

Alfred took a deep breath at that, fighting back his nervousness. "C-Can we kiss again? Or ah, m-more even." His father had always told him not to be scared of...sex. still the idea made him nervous, a bit scared even.

Arthur pulled back as he heard the more part, silently nodding his head. "How far lad?" He let a hand rest on Alfred's leg, scooting up closer and closer to his groin.

"Ah, I-I just...l-love you Arthur. I want to show you that." Alfred was blushing deeply, feeling his own heart beat in his chest. Before Arthur could even reply Alfred was kissing him again and Arthur kissed back, letting his tongue dart out and into Alfred's parted lips.

"Eager." Arthur teased, suddenly pulling away from the kiss. "Well...shall you shed your clothing then?" He after all was already naked unlike Alfred. "And straddle me, this should be easier with you in my lap." It would be difficult for him to be on top of Alfred up on land.

Alfred was shaking as he reached down and grabbed his shirt, lifting it up and off. Next were his shorts and boxers, hesitating now with exposing himself.

_‘The wind was fair, the sails set,_  
 _The ship was running free;_  
 _When we all went to the captain bold,_  
 _And told what we did see._  
 _He went unto the ship's side,_  
 _And loudly bellowed he,_  
 _'Be happy as you can, my man,_  
 _At the bottom of the deep blue sea.'_

 

Arthur had sung the last of his song, giving the confused looking Alfred a smile. "An attempt to calm you." He said, leaning back on his arms.

"Thanks." Alfred sighed, feeling like listening to the other had helped calm him, hands sliding down his shorts and boxers together. He was exposed now, trying his hardest not to reach down and cover up as he climbed up on Arthur's lap so he was straddling the merman. "Like this?"

Arthur nodded, already feeling his cock getting hard as he looked at Alfred's nude body. The human was cute, a bit of pudge on his middle even and a trail of blonde hairs down to his cock. He placed his hands on Alfred's chest, fingers brushing over the nipples. Oh god he was getting hard, cock mostly out of the slit now.

Alfred gasped both at his nipples being touched and at feeling something cool against his ass. Turning his neck to look he could only gasp again as he saw Arthur's cock. It didn't look like a human cock at all! It was more rigid looking and tapered, getting thicker at the base. "Y-Your dick!" He blurted out, immediately feeling bad for it.

"Yes that's my cock." Arthur chuckled, wondering if he should have told Alfred beforehand that his vital regions looked different than a human's. "Works like yours it just looks a bit different."

Alfred gulped, awkwardly reaching back and wrapping his fingers around the middle. It felt cold to the touch and very smooth and it was then his brain had just realized that yes, this was going to be inside him.

"Ah, turn back around love." Arthur said, pulling Alfred's hand away from his cock. He let his own hands trail down Alfred's back and to his ass, spreading those round globes. "I'm going to use a few fingers, otherwise it'll hurt a lot." He should slick them up though he thought, moving a few fingers to Alfred's mouth.

Alfred opened his mouth to ask what Arthur was doing but had three fingers shoved in before he could speak. Breathing heavily he sucked on them, letting his tongue glide inbetween them. He figured he must be doing well since Arthur had moaned and continued it, eyes slipping shut.

Soon Arthur's fingers were gone and instead he was reaching back again to Alfred's ass and gently nudging a finger in. "It hurts at first, just relax." He said, leaning forward to capture Alfred's lips in a kiss. It seemed to distract the other, his muscles soon unclenching around the intruder and Arthur beginning to thrust it.

"Ahn...w-weird." Alfred whimpered, breaking the kiss as he gasped for air. It wasn't really painful, just awkward feeling. Suddenly he felt a second finger, this time yelping out in pain. How could he enjoy this? Surely Arthur would make it feel better right?

Arthur kept his fingers still, kissing along Alfred's neck to calm the other. He was eager but knew Alfred needed more time, he could wait. "Relax, don't clench." He purred, licking a bruise he had left over Alfred's jugular.

"Ah...d-doing my best." Alfred gasped, the pain starting to die down and be replaced with an odd feeling of pleasure. His cock was hard by now and eager to be touched. He suddenly found himself just wanting more, wanting Arthur to be inside him.

A third finger was now added, Alfred's ass burning in pain as he was stretched. He could do this, he could take the pain he kept telling himself, leaning forward for another distracting kiss. Their tongues battled with each other as Arthur thrusted his fingers, the two moaning and gasping against each other.

"Alright, position yourself over me." Arthur said, fingers withdrawn from Alfred's ass and spit used to slick his cock up even more. "And go down slowly, it'll hurt at first but just relax." He kissed along Alfred's jaw, hands gripping the man's hips.

Alfred slowly moved his hips down, groaning out as he took in the tip of Arthur's cock. The coldness of it made him shiver a bit but luckily it was so smooth it went in with less friction. "Ah...oh god." His hands were braced on Arthur's shoulders as he moved down more, feeling how Arthur's cock was getting wider and stretching him further until he was finally seated at the base.

"Oh yes..." Arthur gasped, feeling the warm human tighten around him. "Wh-When you're ready, move." He was already using his hands to help Alfred roll his hips, his own bucking up into the human.

Alfred nodded, teeth clenched in pain as he tried to relax. It hurt, burned even but he could feel himself starting to loosen up around it, the pain again turning into that odd pleasure. Taking a deep breath he moved his hips up a bit before falling back down, a spark of pleasure running straight to his cock as he moaned. "Oh...ah"

"Yes, like that." Arthur moaned, helping Alfred move himself, slowly at first, up and down his cock. The human just felt so amazing around him, warm and tight and just good.

Alfred was speeding up soon enough, getting used to the stretching as he rocked his hips. It helped the other's cock was so slick already, making up for their lack of lubrication. "Ah...t-touch my cock, please." He whimpered, nails digging into Arthur's shoulders almost painfully, his lips seeking another kiss with the other.

Arthur was of course happy to comply, fingers wrapped around Alfred's cock and stroking in time witth the other's movements. Alfred looked so perfect like this, face flushed in pleasure and nude for only him to see. "Ah, Alfred, so beautiful." He moaned, nipping lightly on Alfred's bottom lip.

Alfred couldn't understand how he was the beautiful one. Arthur was. Everything about Arthur was mysterious and beautiful and just amazing. He felt so close, grinding down against Arthur's cock. "Oh god, A-Arthur..." He was so close, back arching as pleasure washed over him. He had came, his own semen staining his and Arthur's stomachs now.

"Ahn..." Arthur felt Alfred clench up impossibly tight around his cock. He thrusted upwards frantically, moaning out loudly as he came not too much longer. He filled Alfred up with his own cum, waiting until he was completely done before lifting Alfred up and off of his cock.

Alfred didn't care that cum was dripping from him as he leaned against Arthur. This had to be love, nothing else could describe his feelings for Arthur except love.

"I love you so much Arthur."

As soon as Arthur heard that he leaned in, lips at Alfred's ear as they curled into a smirk. "I'll make your dream come true." He licked a trail to Alfred's neck, the human shivering and trying to understand what Arthur meant. Before he could ask though a scream came out past his lips, eyes shooting open in shock and pain as he felt Arthur's teeth ripping flesh from his neck.

Arthur grinned, tasting the coppery blood as he pulled away. "Come, join me at the bottom of the sea." He said, his sweet demeanor turning into one of hunger. And suddenly they were in the ocean, Arthur dragging the other into the darkness and into death's sweet embrace.

 

Stupid child, believing a merman would love a human like that, nothing but a childish delusion.

Oh well, at least his dream could finally come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Some myths say mermaids would lure sailors by song and drown them, kinda like in that new Pirates of the Caribbean movie. The song Arthur sings is 'Married to a Mermaid' an old Scottish song. I hope this was enjoyable, I had fun writing it.


End file.
